shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Graveyard of a Madman Part 22/@comment-4080028-20150701074856
I think Zeon said it best here, but replace the Marimos and Sieghart with my own characters; the Jollys, Kris and Euthemia, and Grim and Medusa. Man, there are like HUNDREDS of super awesome interactions that could come about from our collective characters being in the same location at once! It's pretty damn exhilirating! So yeah, I feel like I'm on a time budget here, so I'm gonna try to compress the same old song and dance, cuz you KNOW it's gonna happen. lol Pretty much as always, you fail to truly disappoint anyone with your chapters, and this is no exception. So once again, pat yourself on the back there! :) The jokes we worked out, and the ones you thought up on your own, are as priceless as ever. XD You can tell Glory's getting overwhelmed when she has to reign in her crush, Spike, who she gives the special treatment to nearly the whole damn time. Heh, and I can totally see Lys just bailing out on everyone because it's stupid people being stupid again for her. Though what amazes me is... DID LYS JUST CRACK A SMILE?!!! 0.0 Uhh... I confused... H-How did Ellis... make the biggest party pooper there... SMILE?! Ellis, if you have a treatment for "cranky, anti-social douches," PLEASE share with us!! Seriously Rinji, this was a huge surprise to me. XD Mind if I ask what was up with that? I mean, I'd expect Sakura to giggle like a child or shout from the top of her lungs in anger (Luffy-style) before I ever saw Lys return any sort of kindness to someone who showed it to her. o_o Just... wow. XD At least it was just Ellis who saw. If Spike saw it, he'd torment her for it for the rest of her life (cuz, ya know, they get along as well as you'd expect between Zoro and Sanji. And that's to say, not at all.) And if anyone else saw it too... er... remember she's a skilled assassin and spy. >.< Speaking of, I'm pretty impressed Kris managed to stay awake in her seat. XD Usually, if she gets bored, and since she and Chris are two peas in a pod in terms of similar family traits, well... childish impatience and boredom would set in, and then her D-related narcolepsy would be triggered (long story short here: Whenever Kris gets bored, she falls asleep on the spot. Like when Ace fell asleep while eating food at that restaurant in Alabasta.) In terms of portraying Kris and Grim for the first time, you did pretty well. Managed to give off the usual traits Grim has while not making it too obvious. The guy who's amoral (LITERALLY not knowing what good and bad, right and wrong, or justice and evil is,) sociopathic, and perhaps even self-centered, whilst aiming for world domination, ALL WHILE pretending to be an upstanding, well-mannered Marine. Looked legit to me there. And Kris definitely did come off as simpler (or rather, simple-minded) when compared to her fellow Marines. Had that right amount of Luffy-level idiocy. Where she could understand the matter at hand and follow a discussion, but she just cut straight to the point and simply called Kola "the dragon guy." I could definitely believe she and Luffy shared half a brain between them. Excellent job with these two so far. :) Hmm, what else? What else? Hmm... ... Bah!! I said what needs to be said and I got my own chapter to write, right? Wondeful, amazing work of art you got here, man. ^_^ As said before, I'm looking forward to future chapters of the great Hotdog Island Insanity! (Copyright for name pending.)